


Gratitude

by blacknoise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknoise/pseuds/blacknoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing. A little thing. But it's a prelude to intimacy, and for these two, it is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

Obito lingers in the doorway. His robe sits loose on him, simple and dark.

 

It’s been a challenge, asking him to do this in the daylight. The sun is bright today, filtering through his windows and setting the dust motes alight. His black-haired companion prefers the shadow, prefers to hide his face and look away. With him, it’s all spontaneity, gruff short words and rough, sudden kisses that bruise and bite. It’s a slow, burning fury like poison, wanting while wanting not to want.

 

It’s shame, Kakashi knows now. It’s self-loathing that corrodes and corrupts.

 

Shame for a body that’s seen unimaginable trauma, for a heart damaged too much, and far too suddenly. Shame for a broken thing, all scars, all wounds.

 

He almost wants to laugh, it seems so absurd. _Don’t you see yet?_ He wants to ask. _Don’t you see what your scars are to me?_ They’re love. They’re love pitted and dug deep into a body, inextricable and inexorable.

 

He meets Obito halfway, rising from the bed and coaxing him forward. Obito steps into the light slowly, anxious beneath an insecure scowl. Eyes meet, stare, share something beyond words that takes some of the tension out of Obito’s frame. They lie together.

 

Kakashi thinks:   _I am who I am because you gave everything. Your life, your body, your dreams, your joy._ He is who he is because of an unimaginable sacrifice, because of two lifetimes of anguish and loss. _I did this to you—you did this_ for _me._ So he traces the scars with his fingertips, nudges the robe apart to expose his chest, shoulders, hips.

 

 _I love you, I love you_ is lips/teeth/tongue on pink-brown tautening skin, a nipple hardening in his mouth. _Stay right here_ is his greedy hands on milk-pale thighs.

 

 _Forgive me_ is hands on skin, drawing a body still shy, still reluctant, just that little bit closer.

 

“Don’t hide this from me,” is what he says instead, kissing that split seam of his lip (sighing as Obito’s lips part to allow him, warm and soft), “Don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been getting tired of Obito's POV (30K words of There's No Place and counting will do that). And it's fun to write Kakashi deeply in love. He doesn't show that kind of infatuation easily, nor does he show it often.


End file.
